Timeline
Genesis *Everything is created. 00 ATM *The Architect creates the multiverse from many pre-existing univserses, along with the Original Beings, including Malygos, for a then-unknown purpose. (It later turned out that it was meant to be a giant game.) 150,000 years ago *Shattered Mirror Blackout creates the Ta'har race in his image. 149,450 years ago *The Vrai invade the Matoran Universe, resulting in Mata Nui creating Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher to fight off the invaders. The newly created Makuta chase the aliens away, but not before they unleash a virus on Stelt, which slowly begins converting the inhabitants into Vrai. *Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher are placed in stasis pods. Blackout escapes this fate by joining the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Knights of the Blue Sky predict Blackout's future treachery, and attempt to kill him. This attempt fails. *The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta is created 120,000 years ago *Malygos commits an unknown crime against the nobles of the world, and is placed in the Pit by Zev Raregroove. 117,000 years ago *Blackout finds a secret database created by the Order of Mata Nui. He spends his spare time researching it, and eventually discovers the greatest secret of the Great Beings: Ascension, which allows any being to evolve into a being of pure energy, and ascend to a higher plane of existence, making that being much more powerful. The Makuta uses this newfound knowledge as a basis for his plan to take over the Matoran Universe. *Blackout begins recruiting an army of minions to help fulfill his plan. *The Architect creates the Shattered Mirror in responce to Blackout's gained knowledge. 116,970 years ago *Blackout gathers a group of Rahkshi and leads an attack on the Pit, the location of which he previously learnt from the Order database he discovered 30 years earlier, kills the jailer, and escapes with several prisoners, including Malygos. 116,965 years ago *An Order of Mata Nui operative discovers who broke Malygos out of the Pit, and attempts to inform his superiors. Before he can do this, however, he is killed by Blackout. 116,500 years ago *The Arcturus core technology is invented by Makuta Treyiah. Two prototypes are placed on Treyiah's ship in order to power it. They eventually aid in his demise, and are much later used to power the Thunder Arrow, Nemesis, Airship One, and eventually Darkmount. 116,000 years ago *Blackout finds out that a Makuta has been attempting to discover information about his plan, and kills him by tossing him into one of the Arcturus cores on board his ship. 110,000 years ago *Kakamu joins the Brotherhood of Makuta. *The events of BZPower Battles: Peace for our time take place. 109,000 years ago *The Shadow Proclamation is formed, and declares war on the Vrai. 100,000 years ago *The Makuta Anima are sent to map the newly discovered island of Shinobi-Nui, and encounter the Toa Idiotas. The BZPower epic "Tales of the Makuta Anima", written by Master of the Anima: Ynot, takes place around this time. 82,020 years ago *Maelstrom is captured by Liquid Ocelot, and is mutated into a bizarre Vortixx-robot hybrid. 60,000 years ago *Blackout becomes Teridax's second-in-command. *Makuta Katawa begins his illegal experiments, and creates the Bount. Teridax orders Blackout to execute him, but in reality, Blackout simply drives the scientist to the point of near-death, and uses him as a source of energy for his secret lab. *The Bount are exiled to Earth. 51,500 years ago *Makuta Ynot becomes the first known Makuta to leave the Endless Ocean Planet by leaving the Endless Ocean Planet (surprise surprise!). He spends the next one thousand years in another dimension, studying the universe. While there, he discovers many things, including how to deal with a substance that won't exist for another 1,500 YEARS. 51,000 years ago *Blackout discovers the Master Sword, and has his first encounter with Zev Raregroove. *The Knights of the Blue Sky are assassinated by Blackout. 50,500 years ago *Makuta Ynot returns from his travels around the universe, just in time to help Blackout fight Zev. 50,020 years ago *Blackout takes over the Brotherhood of Makuta, with help from Malygos. 50,000 and a half years ago (The underlined events were erased when Blackout used the Vahi Cube to rewind time.) *Blackout creates the Vahi Cube. *The Five Kings Treaty is formed, preventing Blackout from proceeding any further with his plan. *The Icarus satellite weapon is created. *Blackout uses the Vahi Cube to rewind time by six months. 50,000 years ago *The Matoran Universe becomes uninhabitable, forcing Blackout to create Darkmount. *Earth and Bara Magna are destroyed using unstable hadrium, and two and a half billion people on Coridan VI are killed when Darkmount attacks it. *The Icarus satellite weapon is rebuilt. *Icarax's faction of Makuta is eliminated, leaving Blackout as the undisputed leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *The Battle of Impel Down occurs, and Blackout and his entire fleet are trapped in the Muta-Gaath Nebula by a Goa'uld core bomb. Present day *The Galactic Federation has been formed. *The Matoran species has colonized Impel Down and renamed it Mata Nui II, in honour of the Great Spirit. *The seal placed on the Muta-Gaath Nebula 50,000 years earlier shatters, freeing Blackout and his army. *Blackout goes on a massive rampage throughout the universe, eventually ending in the activation of the Pandorica and the slow destruction of the BZPB universe. *Blackout and his armies cross over into the BZPower universe, destroying a lot of stuff, heavily wounding the Architect, and running away from Unicron. *Unicron and Primus have a huge fight. *Blackout commences the final phase of his plan, activating the Chamber of Secrets in an attempt to destroy Unicron and take his power. Category:Bzpower Battles